


Steps to 'I Love You'

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baker!Baekhyun, Businessman!Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Very very slight SeSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: As Chanyeol flipped through the empty pages of his love life, he stopped at a page when he’s twenty-seven, finding Baekhyun’s name filled in the next pages into his future.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 241
Collections: BAE2020





	Steps to 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE682  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** First of all, biggest apology to the prompter because I might have steered this a little too far astray from the prompt. I hope you'd still enjoy it ^^
> 
> Thank you to the Mods for the patience and dedication you put into organising this fest. You are the best! 
> 
> Thank you to my dearest beta without whom I cannot be here and have this entry posted. Thank you also to T who had always been by my side throughout this journey. 
> 
> And last but not least, thank you to everyone who even peeked at this entry!

Twenty-seven.

Baekhyun was twenty-seven years old when he finally managed to open a bakery in a small town, a place he considered strategic enough to launch his small business. Of course, without the help of Sehun, his cousin dubbed his business partner, he wouldn’t get this far along. 

Starting the business with only the two of them was a journey of breaking bones and sleep-dumped Sundays because that’s the only day they’d get to rest; the bakery’s day off. 

The Baekery. 

Sehun jeered at the idea of the name at first. 

“It’s so cliche and so full of you.” 

But somehow he came around because even Sehun himself couldn’t find a better name to give to their bakery. And it’s been 8 months since they’ve used the brand name, and despite still thinking that they should've used some other name, Sehun still prides himself and his cousin for what they have so far. 

And after 8 months of operation, they accepted an order from a customer to make 500 pieces of their blueberry and cheese Danish pastry in a mini size, intended to serve during a wedding reception. 

Park Chanyeol is a businessman from the city, having his parents living in the same town as Baekhyun and Sehun had settled in. He came first buying bread with some pastries. Baekhyun remembered him because of how tall he is. 

“I’ve tried your blueberry and cheese Danish and it’s really mouth watering. Do you take orders for functions? My sister’s wedding is in three months and I’d like to get your blueberry and cheese Danish on the menu for the reception.”

It was a big opportunity. They haven’t thought of expanding their business yet, it barely been a year for them but Park Chanyeol offered a good deal and Baekhyun thinks both Sehun and himself can handle it. 

With the idea of expanding their business, they decided to put up the vacancy ad outside their shop. A helping hand or two would be nice. That’s when Kyungsoo walks into the picture. 

Kyungsoo was a fresh grad from a culinary school who was waiting to get a call for job interviews. In the meantime, he decided to fill his time and put his skill at full use for the bakery. 

Having another helping hand proved to lessen more burden than they could imagine. Kyungsoo was skilled, precise and maybe a little too shy when Sehun was around. It didn’t go unnoticed, not within Baekhyun’s peripheral view at least. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both worked on getting the best taste out of the mini blueberry and cheese Danish. When they got the recipe finalised, they made a small batch of two dozen of the mini Danish, sending it to the Park’s resident for the family to have a taste.

They were glad that they liked it. Baekhyun got all sorts of praise from the Parks, especially Chanyeol. 

The three of them - Baekhyun, Sehun and Kyungsoo - all got invited to the wedding, as guests of course. But Sehun and Kyungsoo declined the invitation, saying that they’ve worked days and nights to prepare the Danish. Plus, the wedding was on a Saturday, who’s gonna stay at the bakery if they all piled up to the wedding?

Now that they were pulling the ‘work card’, Baekhyun didn’t have a choice but to go alone. 

He wore a plain navy blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled just below the elbow joint, and matched with khaki denim pants. His auburn hair permed and fluffed up, the bangs covering his forehead and brushing just above the rim of his glasses. 

It was a small gathering, probably attended by close friends and relatives. Baekhyun felt so out of place. If he knew it was an intimate event, he would’ve stayed at the bakery and helped Kyungsoo roll up cinnamon rolls in the kitchen. 

In between lost gazes and having the mind to leave the ceremony, Chanyeol sauntered towards him, looking dashing in a set of all black tuxedos matched with a black satin tie. 

“Where’s your plus one? Or two?” the man mused to him, probably referring to his other two colleagues. 

Baekhyun let a chuckle at his humor, “No pluses for today. The bakery still needs to run, even without me in the scene.” 

The man ended up taking the vacant seat beside him. Chanyeol may be his client but the man never limits his action to that only. He had been very friendly and easy to talk to and Baekhyun was glad he stopped by to have a little chit chat with him when he had been all alone at the table. 

Chanyeol asked if Baekhyun had enjoyed the food, if he liked the decoration and all that. He entertained Baekhyun as much as he could before he was whisked away by a group of men whom Baekhyun assumed were his friends. 

Baekhyun stayed until the ceremony ended. Not because he wanted to. He had waited for a chance to say goodbye to Chanyeol but every time he saw the man alone and just about to lift his butt from the seat, another person occupied him. So Baekhyun kept waiting until there were just a few more people left at the venue.

“You’re still here?” 

Baekhyun was startled back to his senses at the sudden deep baritone coming from his side. When he turned, he was faced with none other than Park Chanyeol who already had his tuxedo jacket off and folded on his lap and his tie loosened up. He plucked out the button from the sleeve of his white dress shirt to roll the sleeves up.

It was such a show to behold, watching the veins in his arm protruding as he moved them, and how the two ends of his clavicles were shyly peeking out from the collar of his shirt that had the first two buttons popped out. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, feeling as though he hadn't just drank glass after glass of the mint lemonade to kill his boredom as he waited just now. 

“I was waiting to talk to you,” he said in a sheepish manner, his nose scrunched up adorably. 

Chanyeol stared for a moment before he turned away, chuckling. “Really? Was there something you wanted to tell me?” he asked teasingly. 

Baekhyun coloured from the tease, not really used to having such a dashing man talking in a flirtatious manner like Chanyeol did. 

“I...thank you for inviting me here. It’s really a lovely event. And the food was good too.” He said with a shy smile on his face. 

The man hummed in wonder, “And?” 

“And thank you, again, for putting our pastry on the menu. It’s really flattering to know many enjoyed my pastry.”

When he moved his eyes to look at Chanyeol, the man already had his eyes on him. Sitting leaned into the chair with his arms folded over his chest, veins popping out for show, Chanyeol had the corner of his lips tugged in a small smile, the little stretch brought his dimple out in display. 

Baekhyun found himself frozen in his seat, breath catching in his throat as his heart kicked to an increasing pace. 

“Do you have a lift to go back home, Baekhyun?” the man asked, out of a sudden. Baekhyun was not focused, looking like a lost puppy, blinking his droopy eyes at Chanyeol as he let a surprised ‘huh’ escape his lips. 

The smile stretched further on Chanyeol’s handsome face before chuckling in his deep voice, shoulders shaking slightly. 

“No, I was asking how’d you go back home. Do you have a lift, or someone to pick you up?” 

“Oh.”

Initially, Sehun had dropped him by and decidedly, Sehun should pick him up. He was about to say just that when Chanyeol beat him to it. 

“Because if not, maybe I’d like to give you a lift home.”

Baekhyun couldn’t recall just how many times his heart has stopped and skips a beat every now and then from the moment Chanyeol came to sit beside him with all his glory paraded right before his eyes.

Baekhyun had a mind to think about work etiquette and the appropriateness of all this since he still considered Chanyeol as a client. But he threw it out the window when he remembered that the deal was over and as for now, they aren’t bound with work. Baekhyun came as a guest and he is now considered as an acquaintance to Chanyeol and vice versa. 

“Oh,” he said, sounding bashful, “I didn’t but I don’t want to be a burden.”

The man clicked his tongue at that. “If I'm the one offering it, then you aren’t considered a burden. It’s a volunteer act, Baekhyun. Let me take you home.”

There’s something about how he spoke the last line and the look on his face that got Baekhyun flushing and stuttering with his words. While Baekhyun struggled to make his sentence make more sense, Chanyeol only watched him with an amused smile on his face. 

Nonetheless, Baekhyun agreed to be taken home by Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol owned a big wagon for a car, something that Baekhyun considered to compliment his own big stature. He felt small sitting in his car, even smaller when he knew Chanyeol kept stealing glances at him. It was a good fifteen minutes’ drive that filled with a few exchanges of words about work. 

They pulled up at the bakery as per request by Baekhyun. He thought that he had enough rest for the day and wanted to see how the bakery was doing while he was absent. 

Before he could hop off after thanking Chanyeol for the ride, the man stopped him. 

“Baekhyun,” he started, “Your contact number, do I still get to use it?”

Baekhyun was first weirded out from the question. “Uh, sure, I guess. If it’s for business--”

“I mean, not for business.”

“Oh.”

They fell silent for a fraction of time, Baekhyun mulled over whatever interpretation he had in mind about Chanyeol’s question and Chanyeol waited nervously for Baekhyun’s response. 

“You mean like… for personal use instead?” 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but stopped to ponder on his own answer. 

“Yes” he heaved, “For personal use and interest.” 

Baekhyun burst out laughing at how Chanyeol was trying to make it sound as business-like as it could be. The way his face was screwed up when he laughed had Chanyeol watching him in fascination. How his lips formed an almost perfect rectangle as he laughed, showing a row of pearly white teeth and two tiny canines that made him look even more attractive. 

“You can just say you’d text me later, really. I wouldn’t mind if you’re being straightforward,” the baker told, waving his hand in the air. 

There was a mischievous glint in Chanyeol’s eyes at the mention of being straightforward. 

“Really? You like me being straightforward.”

The way his confidence built up in mere seconds got baekhyun cowering in his seat, regretting his loose mouth for talking so carelessly. 

“I… I didn’t mean it--”

Chanyeol spared Baekhyun his dignity with a chorus of laughter ringing throughout the confines of his car. He didn’t say anything further so Baekhyun took it as his cue to get going. He thanked Chanyeol again and hurriedly went inside the shop with Chanyeol’s voice trailing behind him with a promise of texting him later. 

Inside the shop, he spied Chanyeol’s car from the glass window, watching it disappear into the road, his mind still boggled from thinking about the tall man with his actions. 

Really, what just happened? 

  
  
  


Turns out, Chanyeol’s text came in the form of a short ‘good night’ and ‘rest well’. But it still shook the baker in his senses, feeling a tad bit special from the little attention given to him.

Even after two weeks, Baekhyun still received text messages from Chanyeol. Either it’s a good morning greet or a good night bid, Baekhyun gets giddy all the same. Sometimes they’d engaged into a conversation so long, Baekhyun even slept on Chanyeol’s texts. He’d wake up the next morning and apologise to the man first thing before starting his day. 

Long text conversation turned to long phone calls over pillow talks and hushed voices. And suddenly Chanyeol becomes a part of Baekhyun’s daily life and so does Baekhyun to Chanyeol. 

There’s a lot that needs to be understood for Baekhyun to describe the feeling he has for Chanyeol. The man was like a warm blanket that would wrap around him on cold winter nights. He felt comfortable talking to Chanyeol and they’ve become good… friends? 

They’d meet occasionally over the weekends whenever Chanyeol visits his parents. Although, Chanyeol has to admit that he had been visiting his parents too frequently lately that his mother inquired about it. 

“I’m seeing someone from around here,” he has said, getting a light pat on his head and his mother nagging about how he had been coming back home so much not for his parents, but instead for a lover. But his mother didn’t object to the idea, in fact, she was glad that her only son is seeing someone. He had been so caught up with work that he forgot to worry about his love life. 

So now that Chanyeol finally opened up the empty pages to his love life, the only thing he needs now is to write the story about it. 

First step: confessing. 

Chanyeol had a very simple agenda in his mind. Just spill and that’s it. If Baekhyun rejected him, he’ll try another way. Yes, he wanted this to work and he wanted it with Baekhyun. 

They were heading to the night market that Saturday night. Baekhyun was wearing an oversized hoodie that eats his body up, making him look extra small in Chanyeol’s eyes. 

In the middle of people walking around them, Baekhyun was suddenly pushed by a passer-by, the act made him stumble right into Chanyeol’s arm who was close behind him. 

“Hey, watch it,” Chanyeol spat out at the culprit, his arms laid protectively over Baekhyun’s smaller frame. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” Baekhyun said, trying to soothe the anger off the man by patting lightly on the arms that embraced it. When he finally released the smaller man from his hold, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his and started to tug him to walk close to him. He never let him go while they stumbled along the night market. 

They visited a few stalls, snacking here and there. When Baekhyun whined about being full and bloated, Chanyeol brought them to detour back to his car on a longer route, Baekhyun’s hand still in his. 

Baekhyun was confused as to why Chanyeol was using a longer route to get back to his car. And also, why wasn't he letting go of his hand. He wanted to address it but at the same time he liked holding hands with Chanyeol while having a brisk walk on an almost empty street like this. 

“You’re acting weird tonight,” he commented when Chanyeol had been so quiet ever since they walked out of the night market. 

The man hummed in wonder. “What kind of weird?” He asked. 

Baekhyun pouted at the question. Chanyeol likes playing riddles with him and he wasn’t pleased with it.

“You’ve been quiet.”

Chanyeol hummed again. “And?”

“And this.” Baekhyun stopped on his tracks to pull their intertwined hands up for Chanyeol to see. The man halted as well, his eyes looking down at Baekhyun’s smaller hand engulfed in his own bigger one. He squeezed the hand very lightly before taking them back to his side and pulling Baekhyun to continue walking. 

“There’s something you want to tell me isn’t it?” Baekhyun provided further, a little annoyed that he was ignored by the man who was now pulling him to walk along the street. 

Chanyeol looked over his shoulder to peer at Baekhyun who was giving him the most adorable angry face he had ever seen. 

“Maybe.” 

At the lack of response, Baekhyun started to pull his hand from Chanyeol’s grasp, only for the man to tighten his grip and as he turned his body, Baekhyun felt himself flying forward, completely losing his own footing before he crashed on a body and feeling hands wrapping around his waist. 

“Chanyeol! What are you doing? I almost tripped--”

“I like you,” Chanyeol breathed, his warm breath ghosting over Baekhyun's face. 

At that moment, Baekhyun’s world seemed to stop but also spin all at the same time. The baker has his mouth hung open when his jaw dropped at the sudden confession. His eyes bored through Chanyeol’s almond ones, a swarm of something swimming in his orbs as he stared back at Baekhyun. The baker blinked his eyes, tried to clear his mind. Their close proximity didn’t help at all. 

“W-what?” He stuttered on the only word that came out of his mouth. 

Chanyeol grinned at the mixture of emotions passing through Baekhyun’s face as the smaller man tried to digest what just happened. Tightening his hold around him, Chanyeol pulled him closer to the warmth of his own body as he read the syllable one by one for Baekhyun.

“I. Like. You. I like you, Baekhyun. Please be my boyfriend.” 

His pupils were blown away at the words the taller man uttered to him. This is not making any sense but at the same time, how close Chanyeol seemed to be, how his cologne was invading Baekhyun’s sense of smell and the way his arms snaked around his waist and supporting as Baekhyun stood on his tippy toes to level with his face, it felt more real that he could ever imagined. 

When Baekhyun came back to his senses, reduced to a stuttering mess yet again by none other than Park Chanyeol. The power that he exuded over him, how easily he tweaked the leaflet of his heart and made him quiver and feel like he was at the brink of insanity. 

“The answer should be yes. But I’m being nice so you have the option to say no, if you want to. So stop stuttering and tell me, yes or no?”

However, the answer came in a form of punches to his chest and Baekhyun struggled to weave off his hold. 

“You idiot! Stop pulling pranks on me!” 

Chanyeol’s boisterous laughter rang through the almost vacant street, his chest heaving from the act. 

“But I’m serious!”

When Baekhyun finally freed himself out of his hold, he stomped away, working his short legs - as compared to Chanyeol’s longer ones - could take him. 

Chanyeol caught up in no time, his hand finding Baekhyun’s own to wrap around. Baekhyun didn’t resist but he was still trying not to look at him. 

“Aww, Baekhyunie, please. I was serious. Don’t you wanna be my boyfriend? I thought the feeling was mutual.” 

Baekhyun stopped abruptly on his tracks when he heard him. He spared the taller man a look, one that Chanyeol interpreted to be of self-doubt and hesitance. 

The baker turned away when the gaze burned from his own insecurities. 

“Who said it wasn’t mutual,” he mumbled in a small voice, head still hung low and eyes kept away from meeting Chanyeol’s own. 

“Hey,” the taller man gathered his whole face in the palms of his hands, tilting his head so he could look at him. Baekhyun bit the corner of his lower lip, his eyes drooped under his round glasses that rested askewed on his face while Chanyeol cradled his face. 

“If the feeling’s mutual, then I’m glad. I’m so, so glad Baekhyun.” He nudged the tip of Baekhyun’s button nose with his own, causing the smaller man to crack a small smile on his face. 

“I like you.” I want you. 

Baekhyun couldn’t get himself to utter the same words, although he knew - and Chanyeol would probably too - that his heart was beating aligned with Chanyeol’s own. Instead, he recoiled and stumbled forward, burying his face right into the taller man’s chest. His face burning, his heart leaping, his mind numbing. 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, rocking them side to side. After a few moments he stopped moving and just let Baekhyun rest in his arms while he felt the rise and falling of his chest against his own. 

“So it’s a yes?” he was brought up after a while. 

The baker tilted his head to the back, his eyes finding Chanyeol’s round ones that shone underneath the moonlight. He nodded his head, letting his chin bump lightly against the taller man’s chest before ducking back to his redding cheeks from the world. 

Chanyeol’s whole stature shook as he laughed earnestly, feeling light after so long. 

Thus, at the age of twenty-eight, Baekhyun found himself a boyfriend in a form of goofy giant that liked to tease him every chance he gets. 

  
  


After confessing and sorting out their feelings for each other, Chanyeol was now ready for their next step.

Second step: getting closer. 

From Chanyeol’s point of view, he does think that Baekhyun and himself were already close. They have exchanged some personal preferences ever since they started texting. 

But as he spent more time with Baekhyun, he realised there are a lot of things he doesn’t know about the little man. 

For instance, he just knew that Baekhyun was one year older than him. Not that it mattered, but still, it was a pleasant thing to know. He learned more about his likes and dislikes, his firsts and lasts. 

Surprisingly, he found out that Baekhyun had never got his first kiss. Of course, it wasn’t Baekhyun who disclosed it. Sehun had somehow spilled the little secret when they had played Truth or Dare during a night out in a barbecue house with chanyeol and the three bakery workers. 

It was Sehun’s turn and he chose truth but instead of spilling a truth about himself, he spilled one of Baekhyun’s, risking his face getting grilled right after from how bad Baekhyun had wanted to get his little fists on him. 

But the information made Chanyeol want to step up to the next level. He was definitely eager for this one. 

Third step: first kiss. 

Now that Chanyeol knew Baekhyun had never experienced a first kiss, he really wanted to give him a taste of it. To him, it’s all about the perfect timing. And that perfect timing comes in the cold weather of early December. 

They were decorating the shop to bring up the Christmas spirit. Chanyeol was the most excited out of all of them. Apparently, he liked decorating the Christmas tree. Thus, all the accessories and decorations were sponsored by him. 

They came to the shop on Sunday to start with the decorations. The taller men - Sehun and Chanyeol - were assigned to put up the colourful fairy lights above the racks while baekhyun and Kyungsoo helped to adjust the position from where they’re standing. They worked on the decoration until all there was left was the Christmas tree. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were left to decorate the Christmas as Sehun dragged Kyungsoo to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. 

“The first to get the star on the top gets treated for lunch,” Baekhyun dared, carelessly. Chanyeol took the challenge, each one of them taking each side of the tree and they went off, filling the shop with their bickers and banters. 

Predictably, Chanyeol finished first. Baekhyun blamed his long limbs that made it easy for him to reach places. But Baekhyun was feeling playful out of a sudden. When he saw Chanyeol extending a hand to hold the star up in the air, he forgot everything and leaped up to stop him. 

He lost his footing halfway, the only thing he can think of holding for support was Chanyeol and the man, blessed with extremely good reflexes, caught the smaller man in his arms, instinctively pulling him close to him. Their chests pressed over one another, nose almost bumping at the impact. 

They were dissolved in their own safety bubble, stabilising each other to make sure that no one was about to fall. 

Baekhyun realised with a start of how close they were and it prompted Baekhyun to back away. He placed a hand on the taller man’s chest to gently push himself away from him, but Chanyeol stopped him. When he batted his eyes to gaze up his boyfriend, he saw the man looking down at the hand that was resting on his chest. 

“Mistletoe,” he breathes, his smooth, bass-like voice in a whisper, warm breath fanning over Baekhyun’s skin. The baker frantically looked at his hand, finding himself grasping a crumpled piece of mistletoe decoration. Baekhyun sputtered. 

“W-wait, Chanyeol, we’re not even unde--mmff!”

He was cut off from Chanyeol sealing his mouth shut. The first touch of soft lips moulding onto his own brought jolts of fireworks in his mind, his head spinning but Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol like his life depended on him. They stayed for a few seconds longer, basking in the feeling of their lips pressing gently onto one another. 

Chanyeol pulled away to look at Baekhyun in the eyes. They were droopy yet the spark in his irises told him that the baker wasn’t repulsive to the idea of them kissing. 

“Stealing a kiss over a mistletoe doesn’t count as stealing, right?” he asked, but Baekhyun was still dazed from the first touch of their lips, looking lost for words. 

When the words finally dissolved within Baekhyun, he giggled at the silliness of it. 

“Is there such a thing?” the baker countered, eyes twinkling in whimsical. 

Chanyeol has to suppress a growl from inching up his vocal chord because having Baekhyun very close to him like this, looking playful not like his usual shy self, it’s driving him crazy. 

He gulped drily when his eyes swept down to gaze momentarily on Baekhyun’s plush lips that coloured brightly in the cold weather. He licked his own lips before speaking. 

“I don’t even know but I’d like to steal another one if you wouldn’t mind.” He was sporting a suggestive look on his face but his eyes remained the stable gaze on Baekhyun’s own. 

And this time, Baekhyun was the one to initiate the kiss, leaning forward, standing on his toes to capture those of Chanyeol’s. Their lips pressing on one another this time was more urgent, yet playful with how Baekhyun was smiling into it while Chanyeol nibbled on the flesh of his lower lip. He wanted to steal as much kiss as he could from this enthralling man to compensate for how he had stolen his heart away. 

Chanyeol twirled them around, missing the middle table by millimeters and they both laughed it off. 

The kitchen door burst open, Sehun and Kyungsoo walking out with two steaming mugs in their hands. They pulled away slightly to look at them. 

“Gosh, get a room, you two,” Sehun hissed at the sight of his cousin in Chanyeol’s embrace looking all scandalous. “Come, Soo, let’s leave the love birds and enjoy our hot cocoa in peace. The longer I stand here, the more nauseated I get.”

He bumped his shoulder against Kyungsoo who seemed to look enviously at the couple.

“They’re already kissing, and we haven’t even held hands yet,” the shorter of the duo mumbled as he tailed after the taller man. 

Sehun’s counters were muffled as they walked back into the kitchen and the door fell close behind them.

Baekhyun turned to look at his boyfriend, finding the man already looking at him. Always the first one to look at him. They both burst out laughing for no reason. Chanyeol gave another chaste kiss on the smaller man’s lips before pulling away with a smile. Baekhyun reciprocated with an equal loving smile on his face. He rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, wanting to be embraced in the safety of Chanyeol’s loving arms, to feel his warmth surround him. 

There’re a lot of things that Baekhyun didn’t understand such as how love works to bring two people together or how you fell for it. But falling in love with Chanyeol was so easy and still, Baekhyun didn’t understand it. 

Chanyeol was goofy like this and Baekhyun couldn’t ask for more because to him, having Chanyeol is enough. Having Chanyeol completes him. Having Chanyeol and this is how he describes love. And with this realisation, he felt his heart full but also light when he spoke 

“I love you.”

As he buried his face onto the planes of Chanyeol’s neck, Baekhyun heaved a contented sigh, his head tilted to the side to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s pulse. He lingered for a few moments before letting his lips ghost over the skin, his heart feeling full yet, at the same time it was feather light when he breathed warm breath on the skin. 

“I love you.”

  
  


\- E N D -


End file.
